


I know who you are now

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fools in Love, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secrets, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Chat Noir loves Ladybug, but she feels like he doesn't know her. It starts out slowly, with Ladybug revealing her age, and Chat realizing he's only a couple months older.From there, things add up, and its inevitable that the truth comes out.One way or another....This is at it's core a reveal fic
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 340





	I know who you are now

**Author's Note:**

> God I love reveal fics

"M'Ladybug, have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Yes, Chat, you have." Ladybug sighed. "Several times in fact."

"That doesn't make it any less true." He smiled.

"Chat, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you don't love me."

"Of course I do. I'd never lie-"

"You love the idea of me."

"What?"

"You don't really know me. Not the real me. Everything you see is behind a mask."

"Ladybug, you're the only person who really knows me. You're my best friend. I don't have to know your name to know that I love you."

"You don't know me."

"Yeah I do. Ladybug, you're confident, creative, bold, brave and amazing. You're the strongest and most compassionate person I know, and you're my favorite person."

"You still can't love me. You don't even know how old I am."

"It doesn't matter." Chat frowned. "As long as it's close to my age. I didn't believe that you were thousands of years old... but ill back off if you are-"

"No," she laughed, "I'm only 15."

"15?" He scrunched his face. "You're a baby."

"I'm turning 16 in a week, I'm really not that young."

"I'm already 16," he closed his eyes and counted. "I'm like, 6 months older than you."

"We're basically the same age."

"You're still 15." Chat shrugged. "Oh my gosh, what day is your birthday? I should definitely get you a present."

"You don't have to-"

"You're my best friend. Of course I should. I have a friend who lives in a bakery, her parents make the best macarons, they're to die for."

"Really-"

"It's no big deal, I can buy some for whenever your birthday is."

"I feel like that's too much information."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not telling you my exact birthday Chat. Its too risky. But it's next week. I can bring cake to patrol on Friday if you want to have a small celebration." She compromised.

"That sounds great. I'll see you then."

"Yeah." He frowned. "If that's too much information, what can we share? I want to get to know you."

"I want to know you too..." she shrugged. "Favorite colors can't hurt, right? That's pretty vague."

"My favorite color is blue." He avoided her gaze, not wanting her to know that it was a specific blue, the sea-like tint of her eyes, the blue that sparkled in the sun and was as vibrant as the sky.

"Blue?" She had the audacity to laugh. "That's pretty basic."

"What's you're favorite color?"

"Pink."

"And you called me basic? Seriously bug?"

"Blue. That's like everyone's favorite color."

"Because its the best."

"Best at being basic, maybe."

He laughed. "I'm a morning person. I always go to sleep at the same time, but if I have homework, ill wake up early."

"Eww." Ladybug pulled a face. "I'm the opposite. I stay up super late to finish things, which sometimes makes me oversleep and show up late to school."

"But you're always so good at fighting Akuma quickly?"

"Because I wait until the last second. I'm good at procrastinating. My brain processes better under pressure."

"Same. I procrastinate and scramble to finish things.... Maybe we're wired that way because of the miraculous." He shrugged.

"Or we have the miraculous because we're wired that way."

"That's definitely an interesting thought... I'm a summer person, you?"

"Fall. I love fall fashion. Sweaters and scarves and jeans. I don't like the cold, but I love any reason to drink hot chocolate."

"Coffee or tea?"

"Tea." Ladybug chuckled. "I'm Chinese, of course tea. But hot chocolate is the superior drink."

"That's valid. I can't drink coffee because it makes me hyper. I like tea though."

"Yeah tea is nice." Ladybug smiled. "Favorite song? Mine is Africa by Toto?"

"The Nyan Cat song." He shrugged. "Celebrity crush?"

"Adrien Agreste." She responded without hesitation. "Although, I don't know if it counts if I know him. You?"

Chat Noir was frozen. "You know me- Adrien Agreste?"

"Yeah we go to school together. He sits in front of me in physics."

"Crazy."

"Yeah. He's just like anyone else. Kinda lonely. He reminds me of you, in a way."

"Really?" Chat choked.

"Yeah. Both of you make really bad puns."

"Of course that's what you notice." Chat let out a sigh of relief.

"And you're blonde.... anyways, who's yours?"

"Mine?"

"Your celebrity crush?"

"Well, does it count if I know her?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay." He winked. "You're my celebrity crush, Ladybug."

"Honestly, I should've expected that one."

"Yeah. You should've."

...

When Adrien went home that night, he remembered that his friend Marinette was turning 16 on Thursday.

And her favorite color was pink.

She often overslept.

Procrastinated.

Liked fashion.

Was a fan of hot chocolate and all things sweet.

Sat behind him in physics.

And apparently had a crush on him.

It all made sense. 

Once he connected the dots between Ladybug and Marinette, little things clicked,

Like the fact that Ladybug had been missing during Evillustrator,

Or that Marinette always disappeared when there were akuma attacks.

Ladybug had been right. 

Adrien didn't know her, not really.

He didn't know how her laugh sounded, or the way she scrunched up her face when she was really focused.

He didn't know that she would do anything for the people she loved, and hated liars.

He didn't know that Lila Rossi had a personal vendetta against her, twice.

He didn't know that she felt as alone as he did sometimes.

He didn't know that Ladybug, his best friend and love of his life, was also his very good friend Marinette.

But now he did, and he loved her even more.


End file.
